It's Hard To Call You My Brother Arthur x John
by Daniel-Has-Lovely-Bones
Summary: Arthur is having a stressful week. Jack got kidnapped, Mary kept sending him a bunch of letters he wanted nothing to do with, and some new feelings about his fellow gang member, John, broke through the ice.


It's Hard to Call You My Brother

-This takes place during Chapter 4-

Note: I really like this ship and I wanted to expand my writing abilities so woop here we go. I've also always loved these games since my Uncle showed me the first game all those years ago. I also changed up the age gap between the two from 10 years to 3. Just makes the story less awkward. (Also: Arthur's horse in this story is what I named my horse and he's named after one of the villains in the book/movie The Count of Monte Cristo)

Arthur sat down on his bed in Shady Belle. They had just moved into the old, broken down plantation house a few days ago and everyone was stressfully settling in. Jack, Abigail and John's boy, had just been brought back to the new camp. He ran his fingers through his hair with utter confusion and anger in his veins. He was upset for many reasons. The first reason being why the hell did Bronte take a young boy? He didn't need to be involved in that feud! It was none of his business. Plus, Mary kept sending him more and more letters and she clearly didn't get the fact that Arthur didn't want anything to do with her; even from the beginning. There had always been something else in his interest, but Arthur knew it was wrong for two reasons: He's a guy and he's with a lady with a kid.

Ever since they were young Arthur had always thought of John. Not just as a brother, but as somewhat more. Arthur didn't know if this was normal or if he was sick. The more he thought about it he began to lean towards sick. Who could he trust to talk about it? Definitely not a doctor. Mary-Beth? Hosea? Karen? Tilly? Dutch? Maybe somebody would understand. Arthur grabbed his mirror that he used for shaving and examined his appearance. He thought he looked homeless; maybe it was the lack of time he had to pamper himself. Arthur wore a pink-long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a white and silver vest completed with black jeans and black reverend boots. He thought he looked good enough for the day mixed in with all the previous events of the week alone.

Arthur finally decided to put the mirror down and get up and find Dutch to talk to. He opened his bedroom door and overheard Dutch talking to Hosea on the balcony. From the tone and volume of their voices they were clearly arguing.

"Ey, Dutch. Hosea."

"Arthur, Hosea and I are having a _moment_. Do you mind?"

"Oh, well, Dutch I sorta needed to talk with you regarding something. Alone, more or less."

Hosea and Dutch exchanged glares.

"Sure, Arthur. Let's go behind the mansion, smoke, and we'll discuss it." Dutch shot Hosea a dirty look.

"We'll finish that _discussion_ later."

Arthur and Dutch waltzed down the staircase together and went out the backdoor where nobody was really around. Dutch opened a pack of cigarettes and offered Arthur one. Knowing the statement he was going to make he'd need it. He took one and scratched it across the bottom of his boot to light it. Dutch did the same.

"So, Arthur. What'cha need to tell me?"

"Well, I think I'm, well, sick Dutch."

"Sick? Stay away from me then and cover your mouth."

"Not that kinda sick, Dutch."

"What do ya mean then?"

"Sick, mentally."

"The stress gettin' to ya?"

"No, no, I wish. Ya know how men love women?"

Dutch looked at his cigarette then over at Arthur with no particular expression. "Yeah? Obviously?"

"Well, even before Eliza or Mary, I've always liked men just as much as women, do you think I'm sick?"

Dutch didn't look angry, upset, or really any emotion. Dutch had always been rather accepting with most things, but Arthur thought this might be testing that.

"That's certainly a new confession. I'll have to add that to the book." Dutch replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Dutch I mean it. Do you think I'm sick?"

"Maybe not sick, not wrong. I'd just say it's more or less odd. Why? You giving a man the eye?"

"I sorta want to, but he's spoken for."

"Are you talking about who I think yer talking about?"

"Most likely."

"But he's yer brother!" Dutch started to get defensive over John. Even though it was obvious that he preferred Arthur over John.

"Keep it down, Dutch. We don't need the whole gang hearin' ya."

"You know how much older than him you are?"

Tilly turned her head, she had been secretly listening to the conversation and wanted to help. Or at least prove she can do something right. She walked over with utmost confidence.

"They're both of age, older, and well aware, so with love with it matter?"

"Tilly, stay out of this." Dutch said with a raspy tone in his voice.

"Not three seconds ago you were decently okay with this now just because I'm chasing John's tail it's suddenly a problem?" Arthur attempted to whisper.

"Why doesn't Arthur just talk to John about it?" Tilly asked.

Both of the men stared at her then met each other's gaze.

"I mean, you could Arthur."

Tilly smiled. "Just go ask him to go fishing or go on a horse ride or somethin' and talk."

"Good luck with it son."

Dutch said as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. Arthur did the same. Arthur walked toward his trusty stallion, Mondego was a gorgeous bay roan Ardennes. He saddled him up for a ride he'd hopefully have with John in more ways than one. He smirked at that thought. Reminds him of the things he used to imagine of John as a boy.

Arthur had Mondego trot over to where John would normally be, by Abigail and Jack. "Hey, John." Arthur called with a bit of a smirk. "Yeah, Arthur?" John said with a questioning tone. "Wanna go take a ride somewhere if you ain't busy?" "Sure, why not?" John waved goodbye to Abigail and Jack. Arthur knew John had always preferred being with him than Abigail and Jack. John saddled up Old Boy then they both took a bit of a stroll which for Arthur, it would soon turn from a fun, relaxing ride to a more than stressful love confession.

"Any ideas where we're riding to?" John asked to break the silence. "What about Rhodes?" Arthur replied.

"Don't matter too much to me."

"Then how about we just ride somewhere quiet? Vent a bit maybe?"

John smiled at the suggestion. "It's been too long a time since I've done that."

"Me too, brother."

Calling each other 'brother' was a common nickname for both of them. But Arthur slowly began to hate it the more his feelings grew for the other man. Brother just felt like a weird term now. Incest was still common in this time, but, Arthur was obviously not like that.

Eventually Arthur and John found a nice, quiet place on the other side of the lake. The small clearing was surrounded by willow and oak trees. The only thing on John's mind when they entered the clearing was 'If we have to move the gang again this ain't a bad place for it. Tad bit of a romantic location too.'

Arthur and John dismounted their horses and left them to graze in the entrance to the clearing. Arthur decided to keep just his revolver on him just in case any trouble showed; even though he doubted any trouble finding them here. Both of them sat down next to each other on the soft, green grass.

"You happy that you finally got Jack back?" Arthur asked.

"More than happy. I just feel as if I haven't been the best father." John said, looking down.

"Don't worry about that now, that's really the least of your problems right now."

"Least of my damn problems?" John barked. He stood up and was ready to kick Arthur in the chest for that remark. Arthur was slightly confused and got up to attempt to reason with him. "That ain't what I meant, John." "Ain't what you fuckin' meant?" "Do you know what it's like to be a father?" Arthur looked down, Isaac had been dead for some time now, he cared more about him than Eliza. "I weren't a good father, neither. For the time my son was around, okay? I just meant, paying attention to safety is more important than worrying about if you've been the best father. I know yer a great father, John, just, don't worry so much about it." John was still clearly flustered and angry with the remark, but he understood what Arthur meant now.

"I'm sorry, John," Arthur took a step closer to the man. "I mean it." Without even thinking, Arthur placed his hands on John's cheeks, briefly feeling his scars, and kissed him without question. He didn't pull back, neither of them did actually. John somewhat melted into the kiss with Arthur. Arthur was surprised that he didn't pull back and immediately start either choking him or cursing at him. Maybe John was just confused and let it happen? John surprisingly made the next move and wrapped his arms around Arthur, melting into it further. Arthur ran his fingers through John's hair, before separating the kiss, which felt like a mistake, since he wanted the moment to last forever.

John was blushing heavily, along with Arthur once they both seperated. "The hell was that for, Morgan?" "Why the hell did you go along with it?" John looked away. "F-fine, maybe I've wanted to kiss you for a long time.." Arthur was shocked. "Really..?" "I said maybe..I've always thought about you since we was boys. I thought it was some stupid phase, but it turned out not to be." "I've felt the same way too." Both of them felt relieved. John smiled, "Wanna continue?" Arthur smirked and kissed the wolf-boy again. The kiss got deeper more quickly than before. Arthur slowly, yet carefully slid his hand down John's back and lightly grabbed his ass. John responded with a quiet moan into the kiss. Both men began to slowly get aroused, it was almost in sync.


End file.
